Helping a friend
by SparkyIceblaze135
Summary: A Casey centric fanfic that is based on Episode 19 The wrath of TigerClaw and what I think should have happened in the actual episode and the aftermath. This is for people who believe Casey should be more involved in the show and deserves more credit. CONTAINS RASEY RAPHXCASEY DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys SparkySnowflakes135 here. I was thinking of doing a Tmnt fanfic starring Casey and just happened to be watching episode 19 The Wrath of TigerClaw and thought of doing a fanfic based on this episode. Basically its when Casey was fighting TigerClaw and if he was injured more then he originally was in the actual episode ( I mean come on, you don't get thrown off a buliding and just get facial brusises) it will also show what happened when Mikey and Raph found him oh this also contains Donnie being quite jealous and mean . I have changed some parts and I have invited April to do the Disclaimer. April.**

 **April: SparkySnowflakes135 does not own Tmnt only her story and she hopes you check out her other fanfics and Review them.**

 **Me:And on to the story enjoy.**

 **Casey's POV**

 **Pain. I felt like the air was knocked out my lungs as was thrown off the roof and hit and slammed onto the ground. Forcing myself awake I see my T-phone land in front of me. I reach out,trying to ignore the sharp pain shooting out from my body but mainly my ribs, (probably broke a few)and press the button to call Raph. That's the last thing I remember as the world goes black.**

 **Raph's POV**

 **This is pointless, Casey wasn't here and Mikey was just skating around having a great time. I was about to say we should leave when my T-phone started ringing. I check the number and yell."Casey, Casey are you there!" and then it ended. I look over to Mikey "some things wrong Mikey, Casey won't answer what are we gonna do?" I wasn't expecting an answer but he grinned and said"I know exactly what to do, we use are phones to find Casey's T-phone by bouncing the locater signal off the satalite." I was stunned and mumbled something about parallel universes. He raises and eye ridge "You can also track pizza delivery places that way .Booyska,sha." Well that explained it. We follow Mikeys idea and get a signal.**

 **We follow it to a dark alley and there in there right in middle lay the scrawny masked figure of Casey Jones. His left arm. still pressed against the call button. I have and idea of who did this, Mikey taps me and with a sad look points to the wall. There are what look like tracks from roller skates. But what catches my eye is a claw mark near them. Which just conferms it. TigerClaw did this to my pal and brother. I carefully pick the limp boy up when I hear a whimper coming from him. That in it self was scary, if anyone else did that fair enough but coming from Casey Jones it was so alien so wrong. TigerClaw was gonna pay, I look at Mikey who had a similar look of sadness but determination in his eyes. As we start moving I'm surprised Casey was way lighter then I thought, I check his pulse which is a bit slower then it should be.**

 **Mikeys POV**

 **Man I couldn't believe this happened , Casey look so small and defenceless in Raph's arms as we headed back to are home. I hope he's ok, I mean Casey's like a brother to me. We play video games read comics, prank the others .We are not as close as him and Raph but we are still close. Now to see him like this scares me. I know it scares Raph to, I wish we warned him so this didn't happen. When we arrive we tell Sensie who looks deverstated for a minute then gently takes Casey from Raph like he weighed nothing and places him in the arm chair, he takes off Casey's mask revealing purple bruises and a swelled black eye. But what catches my eye is the pained look on his face which just looked so wrong.**

 **Raph's POV**

 **Sensei told us to get some ice and bandages for Casey and to let him rest. I know he was worried too. He thinks of April and Casey as family even though there not to close due to Casey's fear of rats. Suddenly I hear footsteps and there emerges April , not a scratch on her ( of course Donnie only cared if she was ok, he didn't even want us to warn Casey) Donnie, Leo and...Kari? I feel my anger bubble as they led her in like she was and old friend an not are enemy. They go over to me and try to make me understand why are enemy was aloud here. At this point April has seen and runs off to Casey."What world do you live in where its okay to bring the princess of the foot clan into are secret lair." I yell ,instead Leo stares at Casey "what happened to Casey" that only made me more angry "TigerClaw threw him off a buliding and you jut brought his partner I crime home for dinner" (An:Skipping what happens next because it's the same as the normal episode except Casey never woke up)**

 **Time skip to after Kara I was taken**

 **Leo's POV**

 **I hope Kari's ok . I would have gone after her but Mikey was injured so we returned back to the lair. Sensei took Mikey to the lab followed by Donnie. I look at the sofa where Casey lay, his face had plasters all over, a bandage on his ankle and shoulder and his head. I go up to April who is sat near him. "How is he"she turned around, with tears in her eyes "He's got facial bruises, a twisted shoulder, badly sprained ankle 4 cracked ribs, 3 are badly bruisesd and a cut to head. He also hasn't woken up". Right then and there I felt terrible,I wasn't that close to him and haven't been the nicest to him at all. I vow then to be nicer to him and treat him right as he reminds me of Raph of my brother. I guess Casey Jones is like a brother to me.**

 **Suddenly I hear a low groan, It couldn't be . Me and April exchange a glance then look at the wounded vigilante The eye that wasn't swelled shut began to flicker open...**

 **Cliff hanger oh I'm so evil *mischievous smirk* tune in next time when Casey may be awaking. Hope you enjoyed chapter 1of Helping a friend. R &R but please no flames. XXX SparkySnowflakes135 out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers, im back. Im so sorry for the late update you see I write my storys on my tablet but its stopped working and the new charger got damged so im gonna write on my phone instead. Anyway we left off at a cliff hanger and I know you are probably dieing to see what happens next. Jones, the disclaimer please.**

 **Casey Jones: Sparky doesn't own Tmnt otherwise I would be more involved in the show.**

 **Me:And on with the story**

 **Caseys POV**

 **Ughh whats going on, where am I and why is it so bright. The last the last thing I remember is... erm im not actually sure. I hear voices, there calling my name. I force my eye open (when I realised the other ws stuck) and see the concerned faces of Leo and April. What are we doing here, where is here. I wanna ask these quetions but my body won't respond. I try to focus on my surroundings but even thats hard.**

 **Leo's POV**

 **As Casey started coming to his senses I look over at April and tell her to get the others. While she goes and does that I turn my attention to Casey. Poor guy he can barely focus on anything and he looks kinda confused. Werid how easy he be a confident, annoying, cocky hotheaded teen to a small, helpless kid .**

 **"Casey can you here me?" after I receive a nod and some mumbling he lools up and I have to admit if I wasn't a skilled ninja who fought ugly mutans on a daily basis I would hurl. His left eye is swollen and is blooming into a nasty shiner (AN: Basically a black eye). He has a bandage around his head with dried blood already staining it. The worst are the scars. Just by looking at them you can tell its TigerClaws work as they resemble his claws.**

 **"L-Leo whats goin on ?" I wince at the hoarse voice that sounds like nails being dragged down a chalkboard. "We're in the lair, you got beaten up bad by TigerClaw and managed to call Raph who with Mikey bought you here." I give him a minute to absorb the information. Though at that moment Raph burst in with Mikey and Donnie in tow.**

 **Donnies POV**

 **Man I feel like such a uncaring jerk. The guy I hate is injured and can barely stand and I feel nothing. Not one emotion comes into mind except guilt.I go over to him about to asses his injuries when a scared sqeak is herd.**

 **Casey Jones , the hothead, reckless, cave mouth , vigilante squeaks and trys to scramble away from me. I dunno about anyone else but I felt my heart breaking(AN: I nearly cried at the mental image) as the once proud man trembles like im gonna attack. The fight against TigerClaw must have spooked him out. In a soft voice I say " Casey, I know your scared and probably confused but your safe, no one is gonna hurt you we just want to help you feel better. Can you blet me help you?" .**

 **Everyones eyes were on Casey who for his part looked to be having a internal argument. Finally he edged closer to me and let me check his injures. All the while everyone spoke comferting words to him when he looked scared or in pain. Mikey even let him hold his hand which he shyly took still quite spooked.**

 **We were all just enjoying the company when Master Splinter came and told us the Kraang were attacking. April stayed behind with Casey and for once I was fine with it. Being left alone with Splinter he would probably have a panic attack. As we were about to leave a blood curling scream cut through the air.**

 **There being grabbed by the Kraang and taken away was Casey Jones.**

 **Cliff hanger stay tuned for what will happen to Casey. Dont worry i wont make you wait this long again**

 **XXX Sparky out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys Sparky here. Im really enjoying this story and thought I should update it considering I left you on a cliff hanger and a confusing and slightly rushed ending. And I thought it would be best to explain.**

 **Casey: Wow thats pretty nice of you even though what you have done too me.**

 **Me: Sorry but im writting this to give people a better view on you and show the hidden side of you. Anyway Casey can you do the disclaimer.**

 **Casey: SparkySnowflakes135 doesn't own Tmnt otherwise I would be in more episodes.**

 **Me: And now too the story.**

 **Casey's POV**

 **What, Whats going on? I few seconds ago I was surronded by the others but suddenly I was being grabbed by...robots? Oh man, that means the Kraang are here and have me. I try to fight but moving hurts my bruised body so its no use. I feel something press against my neck and everything starts getting hazy and I pass out. The last thing I here is someone yellling my name until everything goes dark.**

 **Raph's POV**

 **Are you kidding me ,ambushed?! Luckly we had left the lair so the Kraang didn't know about that yet. Except the only reason im not having the time of my life destroying these idiots is that they grabbed Casey. The first thing that happens is Casey trys to fight and I have to hold in a smirk. Typical nut case even with broken bones, bruises and kinda out of it he still fights even though the pain is clear on his face.**

 **Now I know what you're thinking I should be helping him not standing around but the thing is the Kraang have a gun next to his head and they will shoot if we move. I look at him and my blood boils he is hissing in pain and looking nothing short of terrified. Suddenly against his neck is a syringe filled with light green liquid (no it wasn't mutagen) and injected it into his neck. We all stop fighting even the Kraang as Casey went completely limp. "Casey!" I yell.**

 **Normal POV**

 **As the young vigalante passed out. The Kraang looked to one another then said(AN:Excuse me if my Kraang talk doesn't sound right) " The one who is known as Casey Jones will be coming with the ones who are known as Kraang." Then Mickey stepped forward swinging his nunchuks angrily"No, we won't let you take him!"**

 **Donnie's POV**

 **This doesn't make any sense .Why would the Kraang take Casey. I mean he's the only one on the team who is fully human or is there something we don't know. And whats there sudden intrest in Casey usually its April they want. "What do you want with him, he's not a mutant so why are you taking him ?"**

 **After I said that the otheres had a look of realization and confusion on there faces. The Kraang didn't respond but someone else did. "That's not for us to say but there is a certain person who has taken an intrest in this little guy. " The figure moved into the light at that point. " Fish face?" says Leo**

 **Normal POV**

 **"Why are you here?" says April who glares at the fish mutant who for his part looks completely unfazed. "Im here to make sure the kidnapping went smoothly and looks like it did so, bye (lol awkward). At this Fish face and the Kraang open a portal and they start to go in. The last thing the turtles and April here before the device fell to the ground was a bloodcurling scream.**

 **Oooooh thats all for today but as uts the summer holidays im doing my updates earlyer and more quicker. I just had to leave it hete to keep you all interested as I have 2 reviews which is just mean considering how many people follow my storys. XXX Sparky out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys im back. Lets pick up where we left off. Wait before we start I would like to give a big thank you to guest for being the ONLY person to review this story and in all the chapters.**

 **Mickey: You rock guest , just like pizza.**

 **Me: Thanks its nice to see someone enjoying my story. Guys the disclaimer.**

 **Casey: SparkySnowflakes135 doesn't own tmnt otherwise I would have been a more involved in the series.**

 **April: Please R &R and NO FLAMES or I will beat you with my tessen. Enjoy (:**

 **April's POV**

 **Casey. That's the one thing we all have on are mind as we slowly walk back to the lair. We would have gone through the portal but when it fell it broke. Donnie picked it up and we are all hoping he can fix it. Casey. Just what do they want with him. I mean I know he's a good fighter but he's the only one on are team who is fully human. The questions just keep coming with no answers.**

 **Splinters POV**

 **Before my sons and April came back I knew something was wrong. This was proven right when they emerged into the lair looking devastated. Leonardo, as the oldest told me what happened. I was filled with anger at the fact the Shredder had one of my sons. Yes after being around April and Casey I see them as my children and hearing that one of my children who has barely recovered from his injuries has been kidnapped I was seething in rage but kept calm as it would not help bring him back.**

 **I turn to Donneatello who was inspecting the broken portal device. "Donnatello, do you think you can fix the portal device?" Everyones eyes are on him as he finshes looking at the device "well it doesn't look to damaged or that complex so it should be up and running in no time at all" and with that he went to his lab.**

 **I turn to the others " I want you all to prepare for this mission by training hard because im sure wherever they have Casey will be heavily guarded". "Come on guys, lets get ready to bust some Kraang heads!" yells Raph. He may try to hide it but I can see the fear and determination in his eyes that shows how worried he is, we all are. I go to medite and look at the picture of my beloved Teng Shen and ask her to watch over our son .**

 **Unknown POV**

 **"Master Shredder we have the boy" He looks down at my bowing self and nods satisfied."Good now bring him to me" with that one of the Kraang bots walks over with the boy. He looks scared as he is put on his two unstable legs and pushed towards my master. Master Shredder gets up from his throne and walks towards him, every step causes the bruised boy to quiver. He reaches the boy and bends down and takes his chin with one hand and stares into terrified brown eyes"we are going to have some fun now aren't we, Jones? Take him away to his cell "**

 **Caseys POV**

 **As im dragged to my cell I have one thought pounding through my skull 'please come soon guys I don't think im gonna last long especially considering they have someone who wants to meet me' with that im pushed into a cell, I faintly here the key lock and finally pass out from either exhaustion or pain. (AN: remember they had him walking on his damaged ankle thats got to be painful add that with the other injures, yikes)**

 **Thats the all for today folks, stay tune for the next chapter where we find out:**

 **what is going to happen to Casey**

 **Who is the person who is waiting for him**

 **Will Donnie have the portal fixed**

 **All will be revealed soon hope you enjoyed the chapter. XXX Sparky out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers, im sooo sorry for not updating in ages im so sorry I haven't had a chance to update. This chapter is on Casey's situation. I mean helllo he is prisoner. Fishface do the disclaimer will ya.**

 **Fishface: * sighs* SparkySnowflakes135 does not own Tmnt or things would have been more...interesting for us, and my name is Xever.**

 **Me: Whatever, enjoy the story oh and thanks for all the postive reviews they completly motivated me to write this chap.**

 **Casey's POV**

 **Man, why do I get all the bad luck? I mean first I get my butt handed to me by some one eyed overgrown cat with serious issues ( he threw me off A BULIDING). Then when I wake up im kidnapped and taken to the Shredder. And on top of that there's someone who wants to "chat" with me. So im pretty much gonna get pummeled, yay.**

 **Now im fully awake I can see im in a small rectangle cell with the sunlight hiting my face. I try to get up of the hard floor but I forgot about how much of a beating I took yesterday so I settle with pushing my back against the wall in a seating position. I can hear banging across from my cell. I turn around and see a teenage girl about a year older then April, she has brown and blonde hair, a lot of piercings and seems to be wearing a sort of armour.**

 **Before I can ask or talk to her a fish mutant with robot legs walks towards me with a plate and slides it through the gap at the bottom of my cell. " Eat up, master Shredder requests your pressance so hurry up because he hates tardiness." I wanted to argue back saying I wouldn't eat this slop but after using my head other then my fists I realised I was probably gonna get beat up anyway so there was no point making it worse. I quickly finish the food glad that I could eat it without gagging.**

 **The fish guy unlocked my cell handcuffing my hands and attaching them to a chain. We walked in silence, and my 'walked I ment dragged and stumbling I mean I couldn't walk so great and him pulling on the chain harder making me trip wasn't helping.**

 **After what felt like forever we made it to are destination. There siting on a throne was the Shredder, I have to admit I was terrified. Here I am completely defenceless to the boss of the guy that jumped me and the kidnapped me. "Well, if it isn't Casey Jones the hockey masked vigilante ,friend to my worst enimes. The end bit cane out like a growl. " What do you want from me, I mean you obviously kidnapped me for something so what is it?" I know I shouldn't have done that but im sick of not knowing whats going on and looking weak infront of him.**

 **" Since your eager for answers, I want you to tell me the location of the turtles and there rat master." That left me shocked to the core, was he insane? "Are you nuts I would never betray my friends looks like you wasted your time with this kidnapping thing cos I ain't gonna tell you anything."**

 **He looked angry at my bold statement. "We will just see about that then, your going to wish you told , it would have made things easy...for you at least" The days after I got less food and got beatings by the other mutants for fun mainly TigerClaw all while the others watched and insulted me apparently the guy I was to meet was was him. It got to the point where I couldn't even walk out my cell and spent many days trapped in nightmares of my own torture. Even now said nothing of the location of the lair even through all of this. Right now im laying in a puddle of my own blood, Tiger dude came for his daily "chat"The last thing I think before I pass out is 'Guys please come help me'.**

 **Donnies POV**

 **After weeks of being in my lab, the device was up and ready. I called to the others and told them the news, this earned me a kiss and hug from April so I was on cloud 9 till I was snapped out of it by Splinter who told us to prepare for tomorrow's rescue. We all went to bed thinking the same thing 'Casey please hold on, where coming for you'.**

 **Man that took a lot out of me and its late but I did it. I hope you enjoy, I will try not to make you wait too long for the next chapter. R &R and plz no SparkySnowflakes135 signing off now see ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya everybody, im back with a update. Im sorry for not updating in ages. Im thankful to all the reviews I have gotten for both my stories. Donnie, the disclaimer please.**

 **Donnie: Sparky, doesnt own tmnt no matter how much she wants too.**

 **Casey: Please read and review and NO flames or we will beat you with are hockey sticks**

 **Me: You got that right, now onto the story.**

 **Donnies POV**

 **Today was a long day. We are setting off to save Casey went it gets dark. So that ment the rest of the day was full of waiting and everyone being restless and worried because we didn't know what state he would be in. I mean come on, he was in bad shape when he was kidnapped and I highly doubt the leader of the evil ninja clan (as April calls him) will provide his prisoner with medical treatment.**

 **The guys are training hard so they can take down any kraang who we might run into, Raph especially which is expected of him considering how close the two of them are heck when we met casey I was scared we had two Raph's. Soon it was time to go. April stayed with Splinter with the medical supplies ready for when we returned.**

 **Leo's POV**

 **Everyone was silent during the ride in the shell raiser. Even Mikey was focused when I went over the plan of how we were gonna be stealthy, staying in the shadows so we could get Casey out quickly. We parked the shellraiser and climbed onto the roof. Donnie got a map up on his T phone with the route to the dungeon. We climbed in through the vent and found are selfs in a corridor, just as we sliped into the shadows and about to follow the map we herd footsteps. There walking past us was TigerClaw.**

 **Raph's POV**

 **TigerClaw! This was all his fault. I had to literally resist the urge to beat the stripes of him because I knew it was wasting time from getting Casey. Anyway back to TigerClaw, he was talking to Fishface about some pathetic prisoner tha- wait a second he must mean Casey. They soon walked past and we comtinued are way. It took a while cos they were a lot of Kraang partrolling and we had to be 'discreet' as Leo said.**

 **After what felt like hours we made it to the dungeons. We then proceed to look for Casey so we split up and looked into each cell. Suddenly I herd a gasp and a thud coming from Mikey's direction. Scared for what he saw I walked towards him.**

 **I couldn't believe my eyes, there laying in a pool of blood was Casey, he looked even worse , he had more cuts and bruises even claw and hand marks. I called Donnie and Leo and they picked the lock. I carefully picked him up and when I did I nearly dropped him, he was so light and I could feel his ribs when I adjusted him so he would'nt fall. Donnie came over and gave him a quick check over and pulled out some bandages to wrap around his ribs so they would be supported during the ride back, he also checked Casey's breathing which he said was a bit slow and that we needed to get moving.**

 **The ride back was worse as we were fearing for are friends life. He didn't wake up, not even wince when we went over bumps. When we made it we went to the lab where a bed and medical stuff was ready with a saddened April and Splinter.**

 **April's POV**

 **It was hard waiting for the guys to come back but I passed it by doing and setting out the stuff that was needed.**

 **Suddenly the guys burst into the lab. Raph gently placed Casey on the bed then Donnie attached him to a heart moniter and an IV. He checked his vitals and put a breathing mask on him. He then told us what he found out ". Most of the new injuries are just bruises so they should'nt be any problem with them , he will still have pain in his ribs and possibly a dull pain in his shoulder but the thing im concerned with is his mental state" this caught my attention "mental state? " he looked back to where Casey lay " before Casey was taken he was scared to let anyone touch him so it must have worsened". I remember now how scared he was. "So no yelling or loud noises and talk to him softly cos he could have a flashback and it will keep him safe".**

 **We all nodded and look back at him and im sure we had the same thought 'Casey, we will protect you they wont take you again'.**

 **And that's all for now folks hope you enjoyed. I tried to make it longer this time. I have received questions as to how long this story will be and I wanna assure everyone there will be more chapters and if im thinking of a sequel so don't worry. XXX Sparky.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys im sorry for taking forever with the update. School is sucking the life out of me and I haven't had time to update. Im so sorry and I promise to try and not take this long to update, I am not abandoning either of my fanfics so don't worry guys. Raph do the disclaimer will ya.**

 **Raph: Sparky doesn't own tmnt cos if she did it would be more action packed and would have more episodes.**

 **Me: True that Raphy, R &R ( its motavational and even if its just 'good chap' it helps) plz no flames and enjoy the chapter. **

**Casey's POV**

 **That last beating was horrible. I had been bought to Shredder for like the 30th time so I could 'reveal the lair of the turtles and there master'. I may have been bruised, bloody and terrified but he forgot that even like that Casey Jones dose NOT abandon his team and these guys were mine. I hear voices. They sound so close but far at the same time, kinda like when your underwater. I tense thinking of todays 'fun activity' which are far from fun. I try to wake up cos I get it worse when I don't ( has that kitty ever herd of nail clippers cos thoese marks kill) when I here another voice, its calming and worried which is strange to hear, I finally open my eyes and see a purple bandana wearing turtle "Donnie?".**

 **Donnies POV**

 **After we got back last night the tension, which had been there during the lair these past few weeks has finally gone. Everyones starting to act more normal right now Raph is in the middle of fighting Mikey, Leo is meditating with Sensei, April is making food for everyone ( she says Casey must be starving and so decided to make food for everyone while she was at it) and me im checking on Casey.**

 **After coming back he hasn't woken up. The only thing he did do was mutter and flinch in his sleep. Going closer I checked his vitals and heart. They seemed low and his heart slower then it should be but that was to be expected with his state. Suddenly he started to stir a little, a glimmer of hope shined in me as he woke up.**

 **Scared chocolate brown eyes looked into conserned crimson ones till Casey spoke in such a hoarse voice it sounded like claws being dragged down a chalk boared really slowly.**

 **"Donnie?"he seemed so hopeful like he was wishing with all his might that I was real. " Casey im really here. Your safe. There not gonna get you your gonna be fine". He looks at me as if checking im not lieing then shyly nods. I was gonna say more when he yawned he then shut his eyes as if he was brancing himself from a hit that he thought he would get. I take out my bo staff and place it on the floor and kick it away, too show I ment know harm ( like what hiccup did when he met Toothless)**

 **"Casey why don't you go back to sleep" he looked reluctant but after a few seconds he was out like a light. I stood up and went to call the others after giving one last look to the sleeping vigalante and thought 'Casey, im sorry for always putting you down, I will help you get back to your usual self'.**

 **Raph's POV**

 **I was in the middle of fighting Mikey (he played a prankon me and I ended up soaking wet) when Donnie rushed in and told us about Casey. Leo decided that we went in one at a time as to not overcrowd are wounded friend as we didn't know how he would react to us all together. We decided that Donnie would tell him, when I asked (yelled) why he calmly explained that because had seen Donnie first and would be safer that way.**

 **We were just about to go when we herd a sound. It was hoarse and made me wince till I realised it was coming from the lab. We all ran to the lab to see a sight that I will never be able to unsee and will haunt are dreams forever. Casey Jones bruiaed and broken crying and wimpering in his sleep.**

 **And that's all for now. Sorry but I had to leave it on a cliffy. Stay tuned for more updates. Sighning off now R &R. XXX Sparky**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, its the moment you all been wating for its NEW CHAPTER TIME! Jones do the disclaimer * plays electric guitar*.**

 **Casey: *sweatdrops* Sparky doesn't own Tmnt and if she did I would be scared.**

 **Me: *Evil smile* you should be, enjoy the story while I have a chat with Puck head.**

 **Casey's Dream**

 **I was on patrol with the guys through a alley way when the krang showed up. The guys were quickly defeated and soon they came after me. They were chasing me, calling my name. TigerClaw was just about to grab me when I woke up.**

 **Casey's POV**

 **I was all sweaty and spooked but I felt better when I realised I was back in the lab. "Casey?" there looking at me was Raph and the others, all had worried looks painted on there faces. "Im ok guys just a nightmare" that seemed to snap them out of it. Raph smirked "About time you woke up, puck head". Donnie was about to scold him and that hurt. " Aw did ya miss me Raphy" My voice was still quite raspy and my throat hurt a bit but it still sounded like me. He was about to say something when master Splinter imerged. Everything just froze, I suddenly had flashes of my capture. It hurt a lot ,my hands flew up and grabbed my head. I could see the guys telling me to breath but I couldn't it was just too much I felt a prick in my neck and felt black dots appear in my vison and the last thing I saw was a oxygen mask being placed on my face.**

 **Donnie's POV**

 **He had been fine. Casey had been like his usual egotistical self, he and Raph were exchanging there usual silly banter when all of a sudden he froze ans now he was lying there motionless. "D what happened to Casey? " I was then forced to look in to the scared eyes of my youngest sibling.**

 **"Remember when I told you guys Casey will take time to recover mentally not just physically? " at the round of nods I continued " well it seems that seeing Master Splinter caused memories of the his time with Shredder". The air got thicker at that moment and all you could hear were the beeps from the heart monitor, Casey's capture was a sore subject. "I injected him with a sedative, he was already exhausted from the memories. The oxygen mask was because he was starting to hyperventilate".**

 **The tv suddenly came on with the news of the krang attacking. "April keep an eye on him incase he wakes up, if he does try to keep him calm". We then set off not knowing what was to happen next.**

 **Cliffy see you guys next time and tune into my other fanfic Watching the Adventures if you like Rotbtd. XXX Sparky**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys Sparky here with the next chapter. R &R and NO FLAMES (mean reviews or comments). Mikey has voluntered to do the disclaimer.**

 **Mikey: Sparky dosen't own me and my brothers just her story.**

 **Me: Enjoy**

 **Raph's POV**

 **It was time to bust some heads. The kranng had teamed with the Shredder so we had to kick twice as much butt. The kranng soon disappeared and we were left fighting Razahar, Fish Face, TigerClaw. They had been taking some mutagan when before we interrupted. Mikey was fighting Wolfy, Donnie was with with Fish boy and me and Leo were beating up the overgrown kitty. Mikey was cornered when suddenly a shadowy figure zipped past and wacked Razahar unconscious with , a baseball bat? It couldn't be, there was only one guy crazy enough to do that and he was in no state to fight but there he was with his skeleton mask welding his hockey sticks was Casey.**

 **Casey's POV**

 **I was tired. I was sick of being scared and went cos my team needed me. April and Splinter saw my determination and let me go. I saw Mikey and made my self known. "But how, you should be scared and injured" said angry TigerClaw. I walked up to him ignoring the others and said with all my awesomeness "I was scared but you know what, I got over it" and with that I swung my hockey stick and socked him in the jaw causing them to retreat. My friends gathered around me saying how awesome I just was. I was sore but I didn't care, we went to Mr Murakami's and got pizza and celebrated at the lair. Casey Jones was back, better than ever.**

 **Unknown POV**

 **"Sir, the mutagan is ready for your first test subject" finally I will have my revenge on that hockey player, Casey Jones watch out cos we are coming for you.**

 **And that's all for now folks hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for next for those who have read my first chapter on watching the movies a poll is up my profile if you want a all fem big 4 so plz Sparky**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, im so sorry for not updating in ages, I've had to revise for stupid tests. Like I always say for anyone whose worried I haven't and will not abandon any of my storys. Plz R &R and No flames.**

 **If you like Harry Potter check out my HP storys and if you have any ideas or requests plz leave them in the reviews section or PM me. Leo do the disclaimer.**

 **Leo: SparkyIceblaze135 doesn't own Tmnt no matter how much she wants.**

 **Sparky: Enjoy.**

 **Casey's POV**

 **I sighed as I came out of the lab. No matter how awesome I was just then, I got in trouble. According to Doctor Donnie I had been 'reckless' and should 'be more careful next time'. I was sore but I hadn't made my injuries worse,**

 **I did have a headache from the lecture on being more careful by Leo and Don which is why I was in the lab for a 'check up'. "Hey Case, hurry up before all the pizza's gone" yelled Raph from his spot on the couch. Mickey had gotten pizza from Mr Murakami and kept retelling the story to the annoyance of Raph.**

 **I laughed when I remembered how red his face got and how he chased Mikey around the sewers trying to get him to shut up. Taking a seat I saw Mickey and Leo watching some weird anime on tv (AN: I love anime) Spaceheroes. It was pretty boring, I nearly dozed off.**

 **Suddenly it changed to the news which caught my attention and woke Mickey (who was daydreaming) and told him to get the others . As they came I kept the act of being ok though I would be lying if I said I hadn't been shaking a bit when I saw Master Splinter.**

 **I felt myself zone out and suddenly I wasn't in the sewes with my best friends I was in a cell in there enemies lair fighting for my life. In the battle I pushed past those thoughts to save my friends but things like being locked room and Master Splinter send me back there.**

 **I wasn't going to tell but when I walked the lair Don locked the door and saw how scared I looked. He said these things trigger memories from my capture. They don't know what happened, I haven't told them yet**

 **. Im not ready is what I told Donnie when he asked. The others mainly Mikey keep trying to get me to talk. They don't get that after the fight I would still have memories of my time with Shredder and they call me "Puckhead".**

 **"Jones, earth to Casey Jones" suddenly broke my train of thought. "We're going to go in the Shellraizer to stop Shredders footbots, are you coming or not?" I realised everyone had been starring at me so I did what I always do, I looked Raph in the eye and smirked. "Yeah, lets go bust some heads!" He looked a bit suspicious but was soon smirking aswell telling me that he could hit more bots then me.**

 **When we arrived we were met with Fishface, Razhar,TigerClaw and foot bots. It was a awesome fight, me and Raph were taking on Fishface, Mikey and Donnie against Wolfy and Leo had his blades against TigerClaw. The footbots had been taken care off easily, me and Raph drew on how many we smashed.**

 **I caught TigerClaws eye when I was dogging a punch and saw him I could do anything I felt something falling onto me. Everything slowed down as I looked at the familiar green sludge falling off my head. Mutagan.**

 **Cliffy. Thats all for now for now folks tune in next time. XXX Sparky**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, readers I know this story has been neglected but with my other storys, tests, homework there's been no time for me to do anything and im ashamed to say I forgot about this story. Please Read and Review if you like and I truly apologise, I will NEVER do this again. Casey, plz do the disclaimer.**

 **Casey: Sparky doesn't own Tmnt or any othe characters used.**

 **Me: Enjoy**

 **Casey's POV**

 **The second the mutagen touched my skin I was suddenly in a world of white hot pain. Nothing that the Shredder had done to me was as painful as this. I felt my body changing, morphing into something else, I felt my teeth grow and my body stretch with each second. I had no idea what was going on, only my screams and pain were the only things I was aware of.**

 **Thoughts of people I cherished so much were fading,practically slipping through my fingers like sand. Feral instincts took over my thoughts and I did the first thing that came natural to me. I howled.**

 **Raphs POV**

 **We were so absorbed in are separate fights that we all jumped at the screem. When I saw it I wish I hadn't and hoped from the bottom of my heart that it was one of Mickey's pranks. There stood the hunched figure of a person I loved more than a brother (Rasey, hint hint ) covered in mutagen, screaming in absolute pain and agonie.**

 **He was surronded my a glowing light and when it disappeared there stood a black and white mutated wolf man, on his back was a bag with hockey sticks and bats except they looked more tougher than his usual wepeons. The worst were his eyes, chocolate brown orbs that melted my heart every time I looked at them were now hardened and guarded like a cadged animal.**

 **He looked at me, and what little hope I had left vanished as he threw gis head up and released an animalistic howl. "Casey, Casey are you there. Speak to me buddy." His reaction was to growl a take a hockey stick out and what he said made Mickey cry, Donnie become worried, Leo shocked and just about broke my heart "Casey Jones isn't here, he's gone and im here instead".**

 **That's all for now folks, I promise not to make you guys wait so long for an update. Hope you enjoyed this and my other storys. XXX Sparky out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, im updating each of my storys today as my apology and the second one is this one. By the way Casey isn't hurt anymore, lets just say the mutigan healed him. Plz R &R and I hope you enjoy. Leo please do the disclaimer. **

**Leo: Sparky dosen't own Tmnt or the characters and she loves all her readers for there support and reviews, for all her storys including this one.**

 **Raph's POV**

 **It couldn't had to be a nightmare. Than why couldn't I wake up, wake up and see my best friend and not the wolf mutant who said 'Casey Jones is not here' and welded a hockey stick but instead of using it to bust some heads with me, it was using it to bust our heads. Leo,ever the leader unfroze and dared to speak. It felt familiar, like my big brother was gonna chase the nightmare away.**

 **Normal POV**

 **Leo walked up to 'Casey' and spoke "Who are you?" He wasn't expecting a reply but he got one "I am Scar". Razhar walked up to Scar "You work for master Shreeder now, lets go." He turned away but to everyones suprise Scar didn't follow. "Your joking, you did this to me. I ain't going with you, I work alone" and with that he ran away.**

 ***Time skip, Donnies POV***

 **Its been a week since it happened. We search the city every night for Casey but we haven't found only thing that gives us hope that he's still out there and not been found by Shreeder is the howling.**

 **Raph reconized that it was Casey, our puckhead friend not a mutant wolf. His howl is different to Razhar's because you can hear the saddness, longing and fear im it. I hope we can find him before Shredder does because Raph has this heartbroken expression on his face all the time now, he won't even fight with Mikey and we are all worried.**

 **Raph's POV**

 **Casey. He's howling and I can feel his pain. I saw Scar last night, I called out to Casey and for a spit second he lowered his hockey stick and im sure I saw fear flash through his eyes before becoming hardened. I miss him, I love him and now I have to find him so he'll know. Donnie came runnimg towards me "I think I've found him".**

 **That's all for now in next time to find out if Casey will return and if Raphys gonna confess. Hope you enjoyed and check out my other story's cos im updating alll of them. R &R XXX Sparky**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, due to going on holiday and getting ill I haven't had a lot of writing time on my hands and because its the first weekend of term im taking advantage of the free time I have. Thank you to everyone that reviews and likes this story. Ice cream kitty do the disclaimer please.**

 **Ice Cream Kitty: Sparky doesn't own tmnt or any of the characters used except her OC.**

 **Me: Enjoy**

 **Normal POV**

 **"I think I've found Casey, he's at the old TSRI building" Said Donnie as he ran into the room. Everyone set out, the air tense at the idea of not only finding there missing friend but also first in case the Shredder and his minions showed up aswell. When they got there they found him howling on top the building. It was angry but if you listened closely you could tell it was a cry for help not the angry yell others may have herd.**

 **This was Casey, the confused hurt and angry teenager who was lost and looking for his way howl was proof Casey Jones still existed inside Scar. The revelation of that twisted like a knife because they had found there friend but to see him like this was almost enough to make them want to turn away. Almost but not quite. The howl had the opposite affect on a certain red bandana wearing turtle who instead felt drawn to the wolf, wanting to hold the other in his arms and wipe his tears away.**

 **"Casey" Raph wasn't sure what response or if he would even get one. "I told you, my names Scar."**

 **The argument sounded weaker as if he wasn't so sure anymore and instead of trying to convince the turtles he was instead trying to convince himself. "No its not and I think you know that. Let us help you, let me help you." Every word he got a step closer ignoring his brothers and focusing completely on the boy, no the man in front of him who for his part was stunned, watching the turtle, not like a predator but instead a look that could only be described as curious.**

 **"Your name is Casey Jones, your sixteen years old and you love hockey like a maniac." Wordlessly he motioned the others to follow his lead. "Yeah, you love playing videogames and reading comics" Not even the tense atmosphere could stop Mikeys hyperness.**

 **"You aren't the best at school but you have a passion for making things, like that tazer." Scar/Casey was inspecting his wepeons, eyes flooding with recognition and memories of making his tazer, playing hockey and meeting these turtles, he put down his bat and looked back at the red bandana one. "Your a crazy hothead and our best friend, and I love you for it." The turtle, who was so close to the wolf cupped his chin and stared into his eyes and kissed him.**

 **The spark, burned into Caseys mind and memory after memory returned to him and he kissed back. When Raph next looked up he saw a boy no the man he loved gazing at him a small smile on his face and what he said made everyone snap out there shock and cheer "I love you two, you big hothead."**

 **That's all for now folks, the Rasey ship has sailed my friends. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please read and review and if you don't like this ship than thats fine, dont pollute the review section with hates though. XXX Sparky**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my lovely readers, I am so sorry for not being able to update. You see I write my stories on my phone and it's…had a terrible accident so I can't use it any more so I have to write on my dad's laptop. *sighs* anyway let's get onto the story. This is the last chapter of this story but there is going to be a sequel so doesn't worry your pretty little heads. Donnie do the disclaimer.**

 **Donnie: Sparky doesn't own tmnt or any of the characters used.**

 **Me: Please R &R and enjoy.**

 **Casey's POV**

 **I was glad to be back, the others welcomed me with open arms. Mikey was telling Splinter about what happened and I know I am afraid of rats but Splinter was a better dad than m actual one. When I went back to the lair he gave me ah huge bear hug and called me his son. I'll admit I cried when he did. Raph was my dream come true, h told me over and over that he loved me and I was so happy with him. Donnie and I became closer and Leo was friendlier. I hope nothing ruined this.**

 **But then got a blast from my past that shattered everything…**

 **That's all for this story guys, I hoped you enjoyed it and get ready for the sequel. Thanks for reading. XXX Sparky**


End file.
